


Almost Done

by bagelistrying



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cupcakes, F, Gen, Monika is bitch, Nat remembers Sayori, Sad Vibes, Self Aware Natsuki, She knew too much, deleted cupcakes, natsuki best girl, nonbinary MC, she’s also a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: Natsuki caught on. The poem didn’t work, and who knows what’s happened to Yuri. There’s only one thing left for her to do- and it isn’t for MC anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Almost Done

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have a running series with ddlc characters that I haven’t entirely posted and probably won’t ever finish, but for plot convenience, the protagonist is non-binary and named Bea, like Beatrix from Slime Rancher. This is meant to be a situation in which Natsuki sees herself die, supposedly when Yuri has already left with MC to confess. I also abbreviated Natsuki cause I felt like it. Enjoy!

Monika turned around at the sound of the door opening and grinned. “Hey! Just setting up the banners that I made. Oh!” At the sour expression greeting her, Monika set down the banner on the table. “Goodness, is something bothering you?” 

Nat closed the door behind her, her head low. “I know what you’ve done.”

Monika brushed at the dust on the desk. “I wish you hadn’t said that.”

“You’re a monster. I know that you were responsible for everything else that happened. There are five members of this club.”

“What are you talking about? I wish the club was that big. It’s such a shame we only have two members.” Monika shrugged and grinned. 

“Two...? Stop! Why are you like this?” She exhaled, a rattling breath as she stepped away from the door. 

  
“That’s not all. I know how you made yourself seem better to Bea. Yuri can be clingy sometimes, but was never that obsessive, and Sayori has never been that...sad.” She took a deep breath before continuing.

”And me too! I don’t care if you make me the most unlikable person in this club, game, hellscape, whatever you want to call it. Actually, I’m happy about it! Bea stays away from me, and so do you. I don’t know how you’ve managed to do this, but I’m finished.” 

Monika frowned. “So what you’re saying is, you want to quit?”

“Yes! I don’t want to be in this club anymore. Take Bea to yourself. I’m leaving.”

“Oh, come on. It would break my heart. But if you insist...”

“Thank you!” Nat scoffed, turning to leave.

A grey screen hovered in the top right corner of her vision. It didn’t feel like a screen, though. It gave the impression that if she reached out to where it was, she wouldn’t be able to touch it. It wasn’t real- but wasn’t in her own head.  
  


It was a part of something bigger.

White text unfolded and ran across the grey, reading, _> os.remove._ She stared up at it in horror.

“Monika... What are you doing? What is that?” Instinctively, she tried to grab it, but drew her empty hand back to her chest, helpless.

More text appeared. _> os.remove(“characters/natsuki.chr”)_ “What the f... no! Monika, stop! Please!” 

She turned around, grabbing onto the desk to steady herself as her gaze chased around the room for Monika. She stood staring directly at one wall, smiling as brightly as ever, the emerald eyes embedded in her papery skin glimmering. “Why are you doing this? Please, it hurts!”

She stared down at her palms. Perfectly cut squares of her skin had shifted into the wrong positions, pieces of her sliding in bars out of place as the desk fell out of her reach. 

Her sight was shaking, the noise that may have been Monika’s voice distorted into garbled shrieks. She was dying- no.

Glitching.

“Monika...” she didn’t know if her voice could be heard. For a split second, a bright pink box with white polka dots appeared in front of her, existing on the middle plane just like the grey screen.

It was filled with random numbers and letters, and just above the box was name: ???.

“You’ll regret this. I don’t care if you end up with Bea, you will have ruined yourself and them too. Goodbye.”

_natsuki.chr deleted successfully_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ddlc is too good a game to ignore, so expect more slight AU situations from me
> 
> Also this is kind of unrelated, but this scene kind of reminded me of tgwdlm with Nora and Zoey saying ‘But Emma, you can’t quit’ that was cool


End file.
